powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silvius001
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:253541|An Omnipotent being decides to.... page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 21:40, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know much about it. Try messaging Imouto-tan, she may be able to help with that. DYBAD (talk) 03:30, April 7, 2017 (UTC) don't force your opinion. You are not in charge of this wikia first off, and you are basically forcing your opinion on all the pages because you feel you are the only one who is right.. Since you don't want to listen to reason on this, I am going to kindly ask you one more time to stop changing things because you don't agree. If you do not I am going to ask the admins to step in and explain things to you. As you are changing the pages because it doesn't fit your view point or opinion. If a page says it manipulates all powers then you cannot change it because you don't agree, as that is changing the very nature of the power itself and thus is against the rules because you are changing it to fit your opinion on the matter. I am really getting tired of dealing with you on this. Don't do it again.SageM (talk) 23:05, April 7, 2017 (UTC)SageM I will do what I want. Listen, I don't use wikia so I never noticed this response on my page, however I will respond now (nearly one month later, lol). So, I'm not changing anything. I'm simply adding limitations that every power has. It can not affect Omnipotent beings. That's all I did. If you have to get the admins to stop me from editing pages, that's fine. They can explain to me what I did wrong, I'll apologize, and won't do it again. However, if you can't explain to me why my points weren't wrong, you've lost the debate and there is no point with sticking to your argument and you should allow the pages to be changed. Meh3300, May 1st, 2017 I don't think I have to explain this to you as it was been argued with you before with another member of the Wiki so I'll make this quick. You are incorrect about the function of the power. It is not supposed to be like Definition Manipulation but it's Superpower Manipulation except blown way out of proportion in capabilities. Omnipotence can't be considered immune due to the stated capabilities in the page and the power is clearly in the Category:Omnipotent Powers which basically puts those powers on equal opportunities, Omnipotence users will never be immune but they could alter themselves to revert back the changes and it would be a endless struggle of power if two equal powers fight. Omnipotence is usually reserved to one character but in this case, if they are equal they are not immune to each other. So far, I have seen no solid point to having those limitations there, so I'll state it again in a list for you. A) This power is an omnipotent power. B) It clearly states it can affect omnipotent powers. C) Both are equal opportunities in capabilities so they are essentially the same power. I should not have to argue this point nor should I have to post this message but It seems that I have to get my point across before I get admins involved if you continue this behavior. I'll have to get an admin to lock the page if you continue to put in FALSE information. Thanks for your time CrabHermit (talk) 03:38, September 26, 2017 (UTC).